Two sides of the same coin
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Set in medieval Japan. Jack is the new warlord who came to rule over on the far north-east of Japan. His bride to be is switched with a member of the Aniki as part of an undercover mission. Lead by their leader, Yusei. Many plots, twists and romance are sure to insue. Yusei/OC Jack/OC an idea given to me by my close friend and Beta reader, KraljicaZla.
1. Princess switch

**SOTP: Hey people! I'm back with a brand new Yusei/OC story! This time with a Jack/OC too!**

**My friend and beta reader, KraljicaZla gave me this idea just before I finished "Heaven's Not Enough" and it is awesome! I hope you all enjoy this and that it is just as successful as my other stories! Now this is an M rated fic, so you know the rules. Please leave if you're under age or uncomfortable with lemons, blood, and other adult rated things.**

**That said, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I sit in the dim light of the carrier I'm riding in. The smell of newly falling autumn leaves fills the air. Fall was certainly on it's way, no question. I fiddle with my newly made kimono a bit of out boredom. This journey towards the home of the war lord of the north was taking longer than expected. I think of home somewhat as a slight ray of sunlight peeks through my window.

The words my mother spoke just before I left still fresh in my mind.

_(Try to prove your not worthless for once. I've worked too hard for you to fail__me.)_

Those were the words she said before my leaving. No tearful goodbye or words of good luck. Of course I didn't expect them. Mother could never see me as anything else than her duty to her husband. Or a burden to herself. I had long since known that and had come to except it. My childhood was one that many daughters of noble birth experience.

I was trained by my mother to be the perfect wife for a noble samurai. My true passion, however, is medicine, which I studied since I had plenty of free time while my parents were at the capital.

I flinched at the pain spreading from the scars on my back and arms when the carrier suddenly leaned to a side. They still hurt somewhat from time to time even though I got them long ago. I was worried that my scars would lead to rejection. I wasn't looking forward to meeting lord Jack, due to stories I heard about his past.

However, I still wanted to make a good impression. For there is no other fate for a daughter of a war lord than to be the wife of another war lord. Just like my mother is and just like I'll someday be…

My name is Ise no Sakura.

Given to me by my Father, the daimyo, ruling over the land of Ise. At the moment, I am going to meet the new daimyo of Shin province, lord Shin no Jack, for he may be my fiancé in the future. About that I am still unsure. To be truthful, I do not wish to marry a man I don't love. My father is aware of this and although he was reluctant to do so, he gave me the choice. I was allowed to decline the offer if I did not wish to marry lord Jack.

I was glad for this, because I did not want to be like my mother or other women from noble families. I wanted a chance to change my fate, and do something to help those around me rather than ignore them. Little did I realize, that something was about to happen that would do just that. Something that would change not only my life, but the lives of many others.

In a way that I never believed.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I'm standing out in the open of a small clearing waiting for my next orders. I stood still, not wanting to trip or stain my kimono as I went over what I learned.

_(Do not to rise your voice. Always be gracious. Use words sparingly.) _

Repeating those simple rules calmed me down as I watched the beautiful sunset sky. A world that was bathed in a wonderful blend of orange, red and yellow falling maple leaves that seemed to dance in the wind as it blew gently across the land. Just then a man came with eyes as blue as the midnight sky and hair as dark as raven's feathers.

He was dressed in skin-tight, v-necked black shirt with fish-net sleeves, baggy pants tight around the waist and under knees. His lower legs and feet were protected with white bandages. His hair was tied on the top of his head with a simple black-cotton ribbon. He smiled at me as I carefully approached him. He knew that I was always eager to please him.

My name is Ishikawa Rin, and this man, only 21 years of age, is my leader. For he is the one who stands at the helm of Tsukijin. Fudo Yusei.

"Rin, are you ready for this?" Yusei asks.

"Yes, I am." I answer.

"Good. We're about hundred meters from the road where the daimyo's daughter should pass with her escort… Which should be any minute now. Before we get the signal that ambush was a success, I want to go over your main objectives once again. " He stopped to listen at the battle cry echoing around us.

_(They attacked the escort.)_

"What I need you to do once you meet the daimyo is to learn all you can about him. We need to know his strengths, weaknesses, why he came here and how he inherited his title along with the land." Yusei explained.

"Anything else?" I asked after Yusei gave me a moment to go over what he told me.

"Yes, we also need to know how many men this Jack has at his disposal and what are his plans for the future. Both political and social. Do you understand?" Yusei asked.

"Understood." I answered.

"Good." Yusei said with a small smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Just then one of our men gave the signal. It was time to put our plan into action.

"That's your signal. Better get going." Yusei said.

"Right." I say as I head off, being careful not to trip in this long kimono I have to wear.

**Third person POV**

* * *

Sakura was startled when she heard screams and cries when the carrier suddenly stopped. All in one moment the door to the carriage flew open and Sakura was yanked out. Falling to the ground as the bright sun blinded her vision for a second while a cloth covered with chloroform was placed over her mouth. Just as Sakura passed out, a wave of swirling maple leaves dancing in the wind surrounded her.

Through all the commotion, Sakura was able to see a girl with cold black eyes who resembled her before falling asleep. Once Sakura was out, Rin took the obi and the hair pin she wore and climbed into the carrier. Everyone from Sakura's original escort was killed and replaced by Yusei's men. Corpses of men laid dead on the road along with the corpse of Sakura's maid. The princess was the only one left alive.

Just before leaving, Yusei appeared and handed a letter to Rin with some final instructions.

"Rin, I'm sending Crow with you as an escort. He'll stay with you and deliver all your messages back to our camp."

"Lucky me." Said Crow, one of Yusei's oldest friends and somewhat of a brother to Rin.

He had spiky orange hair and sliver gray eyes that always seemed to be filled with mischief. Crow wore a black tight skin shirt and ninja-like pants with flat black shoes and a green head band around his head. He smirked as he stood at the side of the carriage.

"Hush, you. And stay focused." Rin said with a smirk before Yusei continued.

"Rin, take this letter and send it to the family a day after you arrive. Be sure you place the obi and hair pin inside before you do so, alright?"

"Understood. I won't fail you, Yusei." Rin said.

"I know you won't. Good luck and be careful." Yusei said with a smile.

The carrier was then lifted by two men and carried off with Rin now posing as Jack's bride to be. Yusei watched on as Rin's group hurried down the road, hoping she'll be safe.

_(Don't get discovered, Rin.)_

When his men cleared the bodies from all belongings that could signify their connection to land of Ise, and finished with burying the maid on a visible spot, he finally gave out the order to head back to camp. The girl in his arms, despite the cotton bag over her head and restraints on her hands and legs was still sound asleep.

His plan _had_ worked out.

* * *

**SOTP: How was that for an opener? Hope you guys like this! Please leave review!**


	2. An ambush and a failed escape

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I sit in the dim light of the carrier I'm riding in, fiddling with my kimono a bit out of boredom. This journey towards the home of the warlord of the north was taking longer than expected due to our slow progress down the curvy mountain roads. Crow was silent as he walked next to the carrier. I could see him turning his head around, keeping an eye for any signs of trouble, his hand leaned on the katana dangling at his side. I tried to stay focused even though I felt a bit uncertain. I wouldn't admit it, of course, but…

It wasn't about the mission itself. I was nervous still thinking that maybe I wasn't the best choice for impersonating a noblewoman. Yes, I was taught how to walk, talk, act, even eat politely and dance well so I would pass off as the daughter of the daimyo… But not even four months of intensive preparation couldn't prevent a possible slip-up.

I was warned repeatedly – and harshly - that if I get caught, I'll definitely be killed. However, to my teacher's utter disbelief and badly masked anger, I wasn't afraid of dying. I had long since gave up on life and if I should fail any mission and die, my only regret would be failing Yusei.

_(Yusei-danna…) _**(1)**

He put a lot of work and thought into this plan and I would be damned if I screwed it up. I could not– No. I would not fail him. He ordered that I be the one to carry this mission out and bring him results. He put his faith on me; he believed in me as much as he knew I'd do anything to please him.

So I diligently practiced everyday. I'd get up early and dress in a simple kimono, then have - after a quick breakfast - lessons for the rest of the morning and afternoon. They contained subjects like history, philosophy and literature, and many other (trivial) things such as dancing, singing and manners. Each one dragged to no end but all had to be perfected. After dinner, I had a privilege of relaxing in a hot spring before going to bed, completely exhausted.

It's anything but easy and I had no idea how those girls could spend their lives like that. Molded from the day they were born to be perfect wives for the man they're meant to marry in the future… And most of them didn't have the right to choose their partner. The guy they were marrying could be violent brute or some kind of a sexual deviant and they still couldn't do anything about it. It didn't seem right for women to do all this for a man that wouldn't love them or at least appreciate their hard work.

(_I really – _really_ – hope this daimyo is one ugly bastard... at least that way that poor girl won't think so badly about us...)_

I thought to myself as we continued to travel on through the night.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Dawn was drawing near and the carrier only had a few miles left before reaching the manor of the north. From the roadside bushes a man with a scarce mustache and small eyes was watching its approach. He felt frozen from spending the night in crouched position, exposed to the cold north wind. His hands were red and he could see his breath as he sighed.

(_I'm getting too old for this job… Retirement doesn't sound bad at all…)_ He thought, bored and tired, as he was practically falling asleep.

Right then, there was nothing he wanted more than go back to the village's gambling house and harass the new-hired geisha. She was young and naive, still learning the tricks of the trade-

(Maybe I should help her.. Only my pouch knows how much experience I have with women…) He chuckled humorlessly while chewing on a piece of straw trying to look cool. That was a wasted effort – he'll never look cool, no matter what he does – but right now, he was happy that he had something else to do than stare at the approaching group.

After a short examination, he decided that his target must be some high-ranking scholar or maybe even a wealthier merchant. Either way, it was worth a shot, so with sigh as if to say 'finally', he raised a hand, signaling to his men to attack. Barely an instant later, the carrier fell to the ground once more as the new battle started.

Men on Rin's escort were outnumbered 3 to 1. Sensing the odd feeling of déjà vu and seeing what was going on, Rin came out of the carrier holding a simple dagger. She always had it strapped to her thigh from the moment she woke up till she went to bed. Early on she realized that even the dullest blade can make a whole lot of difference, and from then on she always had one at hand, so carrying them became a habit. The one she held was supposed to be there to make her more comfortable but now seemed to be useful; she quickly stabbed the first attacker she came across, heavily staining the sleeve of kimono in the process.

"Damn it! Do you fools have any idea how expensive this thing was?!" Rin called out as she attacked another thief. She finished him quickly while getting angry at herself for not being more careful. The delicate fabric was ruined and it was all her fault…

While she was distracted and mentally reprimanding herself, a man with a straw sticking out of his mouth took the chance to stab Rin in the back. He couldn't help but smirk as she fell to the ground, blood already seeping out of wound and coloring the golden silk on her back into crimson. Rin inwardly cursed herself as fell to the ground, feeling ashamed that she let her guard down for even a moment. Her world grew black as the battle continued.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I awoke with a start, scared and confused with no idea where I was. I could hear two male voices coming from somewhere, but couldn't really make out the actual words. What came next was the realization that my arms and legs weren't tied anymore. I moved them a little since they felt a little numb (I must've been untied not too long ago) and ran a hand through my hair. My hair pin was missing... I cursed to myself. It was one of the few things I had left of my grandmother.

Sitting up slowly, I took a moment to get a good look at my surroundings. I was in a simple tatami room that had only one sliding door. Those voices I heard earlier – and could still hear – were coming from somewhere beyond them. Two high placed windows with wooden bars kept the room dimly lit. In the corner was large jar with a wooden cover. On it was the symbol for water, so it must be filled with it and it was most likely used for drinking. A futon was neatly arranged in the opposite corner. In the center of the room was a hole for building a fire and/or cook with some chopped wood already in it.

_(This isn't looking good… Because it looks I'm going to stay here for long, long time…)_**  
**I couldn't help but think of how other noble-blooded girls stuck in my position would act. I was certain that some would weep and feel completely hopeless. The older ones would obediently sit and do as they're told. The brave ones would pull the high and mighty act and spit insults and threats.

However, I wasn't like any of those girls. I wasn't going to give up, or sit and take it, or act like a spoiled brat; it wasn't going to get me anywhere so I decided to try and escape. I felt like it was my only option. I looked for some way to escape, forming a plan in my head while waiting for the voices to die out. When they finally did, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

(_Now's my chance. I better hurry.) _

I grabbed my obi... Only to realize that this one is not the one I had earlier.

_(What in the world…?)_

I had to push that thought aside for now. That piece of cloth had only a symbolic value and could be easily replaced on a later date.

Taking off the wooden cover, I drenched obi in water, put it around the bars and tied its ends. Using one chopped piece of wood as a lever, I twist the fabric countless times, over and over again. It took more effort but soon the bars started to crack under the pressure.

I smirked when I noticed that they started to bend.

_(My plan is to working!)_

Suddenly a pair of hands grab the window's edge, and were closely followed by a pair of midnight blue eyes. A color that was deeper than the blue of the ocean, almost as blue as night sky. They coldly stared me as a deep and smooth voice spoke to me.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**SOTP: Kinda short, but I hope you like this! Please leave reviews and I'll get this updated faster!**

**(1)** Danna – literally "master" in the older context; suitable for addressing anyone of any rank but only if the speaker is a commoner. It is wholly inappropriate for one to call a man _"danna" _if that man is below one's rank.


End file.
